Essence
by vierblith
Summary: OshitariAtobe. Ficlet. Oshitari fails to understand why Atobe wants something that he is wearing.


Title: **Essence**  
Pairing: Oshitari/Atobe  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Warning: shounen-ai  
Disclaimer: Oshitari and Atobe aren't mine.

**A/N**: This is actually for Sweet Obsidian Rain. Enjoy the humor.

**oOo**

It was perfectly normal for Atobe Keigo to enter other people's doors in any manner he wanted at any given time. Hence Oshitari Yuushi was not taken by surprise when Atobe strode across his room and casually settled on his armchair as he was playing the violin.

Atobe rested his head at the back of his right hand and listened to the familiar Beethoven piece. Mostly, though, he watched. He sharply eyed the nimble way that Oshitari's long fingers fiddled with the strings, the way Oshitari's lips opened unconsciously with every crescendo, the way Oshitari's eyes closed as if to feel every diminuendo.

When the piece slowed and died, Oshitari placed his violin on its case, allowing Atobe to watch idly and intently. Done, Oshitari looked up at Atobe and gave the latter a sharp gaze.

Atobe pointedly ignored Oshitari's piercing look and waved away the maid who was pouring his tea. "It's almost Christmas," Atobe said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Oshitari said smoothly.

"Ore-sama came to claim his present," Atobe said airily.

"It will be given on Christmas eve, as per usual," replied Oshitari.

"Ore-sama told you what gift he wants for Christmas." Atobe stopped to look on the light blue slippers that Oshitari was wearing. "Ore-sama expects it by then."

Oshitari glanced down to his own slippers. "You can buy them anywhere."

"Ore-sama demands _that_ pair," Atobe said pointedly, jerking his head toward the bedroom slippers again.

Oshitari raised his brows slightly, bemused. Since Atobe first saw the bunny bedroom slippers, Atobe had been outspoken that he wanted to get it from Oshitari. "There are similar ones of this all over Japan. I can even accompany you to the store from which I bought these."

"Ore-sama wants that pair and that pair only," Atobe insisted.

"Expect a new pair on Christmas eve, then."

Atobe sighed as though he hadn't made himself clear enough. "Ore-sama wants the pair that you're wearing, nothing else."

Oshitari glared at Atobe, who was wearing a huge, triumphant sneer. Why Atobe wanted to have something that was already worn and used, Oshitari could never understand. "I'll see you on Christmas eve," Oshitari said dismissively.

**oOo**

Atobe sighed, exasperated, when his personal maid handed Oshitari's gift to him. "It's a new pair," he told Oshitari, annoyed. "Ore-sama specifically said he wants the pair that you wear."

Oshitari almost rolled his eyes.

Atobe took the pair of light blue, cottony bunny slippers and dropped them to the carpeted floor. "Take your shoes off and wear them."

Oshitari stared stonily at Atobe. He knew for one that Atobe was a spoiled brat, but why Atobe was acting obsessively over something that he owned was simply beyond comprehension.

"Wear them," Atobe said again. "Do not make Ore-sama repeat himself."

Oshitari followed, albeit begrudgingly.

"Give it to Ore-sama later."

Oshitari only stared at the absurdity of Atobe's orders. But he agreed, not wanting to deal with an Atobe whose whims were not answered.

After the Atobe's Christmas celebration, Oshitari approached Atobe and handed over the pair of slippers. "Atobe, I fail to assert what you're doing."

Atobe only shrugged and thrust a couple of boxes to Oshitari. "Merry Christmas, Yuushi."

Oshitari accepted without so much as a word of thanks and waited for Atobe to explain himself. Atobe, on the other hand, crossed his arms and raised his brows, as if waiting for Oshitari to open the presents.

Giving in, Oshitari checked the box and nodded appreciatively as he saw the box of Callebaut Belgian chocolates and the new romance novel that Atobe had given him. "Your gifts still do not explain your attitude."

Atobe smirked. "Be flattered. Ore-sama wants your essence."

**-End-**

**A/N: **I think I should explain my concept of an essence... Well, as defined by Tamora Pierce, essence is the part of yourself that you leave on something that you touch. So now you could say that Atobe wanted a part of Oshitari (a lot of it, actually). 


End file.
